Jbro109
Jbro109 (Latiosboy5 on Youtube, know as LegendOfPower on Wikia) was a former YTR Age: 14 Best Friends: SMUS16475, MarioMario761, MarioGame2222, LuigiFan54321, LuigiGame2, Kirby, MarioMario54321, MarioStar92, Captain, xxanbuxx10, Mariofan14, Pink, Branden, Enzo, Cyrus, Dreth, and more He has many screen names and mostly goes by Jbro. He is a GSFer currently at rest and waiting until MM or anyone of his friends needs one. Appearances as a Character Super Mario 64 Bloopers He first appeared in Blooper 40, calling back for Starman3. He next appeared in the "roll call" scene in Blooper 41. In Blooper 42, he was about to be the victim of LuigiFan54321's new form, but was saved by Starman3. He next appeared in Blooper 44, where he was blown up by his 4D counterpart's Star testing. Super Mario 64: The Last Stand Jbro appears when MarioStar is captured and asks for a promised dealt ability. He becomes undead and saves MarioStar and told him the story of how he came to find him, however it takes too long and his ability fades, the Shy Guys finding and capturing them both. They aren't freed until Starman3 finds them. He later appears when DBZK5 is knocked out, becoming shocked at such a thing. Super Mario Eternal Night Jbro starts off at a place called Overheating Oasis. He travels with MarioMario761 and Metkuratsu Mizuiro, who eventually all get ambushed by shadowy guys. Jbro loses the couple of fights, but him and his group are saved by MG2222, who tells them to continue with their mission, which was to get to Blooper Land. Eventually, Jbro and MM761 end up in Jolly Roger Bay, still lost, but find Fawn. She questions them as to why Met is missing (her seemingly having knowledge of them as a group) and Jbro is especially concerned for Met after realizing. This concern doesn't last for long, as the 3 heroes get ambushed, Jbro managing to defend himself. Jbro depossesses HowToMedia72, and ends up staring at a possessed Enzo with MM761 and Fawn. SM64 Twilit Revolution Jbro plays a very small role in this series. He only wishes to go in after finding out something important. Super YoutubeRanger 64 Bloopers He appears in episode 3 as the future version of him after the events are explained in 2013 to MarioStar92. Super Mario 64 Dimensional Heros Jbro only appears as a background character in Episode 5. The Moon World He only appears in the bloopers to fix up a fight scene issue. He doesn't actually appear in the actual movie. Into the Fourth Dimension He appears only as a cameo to get a D-Star. Super Mario 64: The Curse of the Invincibility Frames He first appears trapped in Hazy Maze Cave, when Fawn comes to collect coins, he encounters her and tries to tell her his experience, with her already being aware of it. Jbro wishes for her and the others to someday realize how bad a certain person is. He later wants to try and escape, encountering Pichi, andt hey have a random discussion before he runs off and escapes. Appearances as a User Skype Randomness Skits He appears in episode 9 and taunts the other because he wants to show a fight scene (specificated in the video to be MarioMario's, possibl for Moon World) Roblox Goes Crazy He first appears in 24 as a very recurring person, but has a much bigger role in the skits in 26. Super Mario 64 Space Corps He has a fairly large role, appearaing in the first 3 episodes, and sides on the team of the Mario Machinimists. Super Mario 64: Randomness to the Max He takes part in some of the jokes. History He quit YTR in August 2013. He'd had many appearances in videos for quite a long time, being around for the same amount of time. He quit because of the stuff Starman3 had done to him and his friends. In early 2014, Starman3 apologized to Jbro109. Starman3 apologized with a large amount of honesty and sincerety, and after the 11 chances Jbro gave to Starman3, he forgave him. However, Jbro109 did not wish to return to YTR, due to finding other groups in other places, but will still be friends with Starman3 and most of the YTR members. However, he only returned to YTR for Enzo and his friends. However, during his time in YTR, Starman3 had done some wrong things, which he was generous enough to give Starman 4 more chances. Later in 2014, an event happened that caused Jbro to lose trust, but in February, he got added for unintentionally reuniting Yoshi and SM3. However, Starman3 lost Jbro's trust, causing him to leave. After finding horrible stuff he (SM3) had said on twitter, he blocked him everywhere and decided to not talk to him. He has still not given Starman3 a chance since April 24th, 2014. He is currently in other groups and is doing well. Counterparts and Other Relevant Characters Fourth Dimensional counterpart: Jbro409 Star World counterpart: Starbro109 Color Code Jbro's Color Code for YT: 8107EC20 CDCD 8107EC22 CD00 8107EC24 E5E5 8107EC26 E500 8107EC28 FFFF 8107EC2A FF00 8107EC2C FFFF 8107EC2E FF00 8107EC38 0000 8107EC3A 0000 8107EC3C 0000 8107EC3E 0000 8107EC40 0000 8107EC42 AE00 8107EC44 0000 8107EC46 CC00 8107EC50 0000 8107EC52 0000 8107EC54 0000 8107EC56 0000 8107EC58 0000 8107EC5A 0000 8107EC5C 0000 8107EC5E 0000 8107EC68 2323 8107EC6A 2300 8107EC6C 5353 8107EC6E 5300 8107EC70 8080 8107EC72 8000 8107EC74 C0C0 8107EC76 C000 8107EC80 7F60 8107EC82 3C00 8107EC84 7F60 8107EC86 3C00 8107EC88 FEC1 8107EC8A 7900 8107EC8C FEC1 8107EC8E 7900 8107EC98 0000 8107EC9A 0000 8107EC9C 0000 8107EC9E 0000 8107ECA0 0000 8107ECA2 0000 8107ECA4 0000 8107ECA6 0000 Category:Old Members of YTR Category:Heroes